heroclixfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Index
Hey everyone. I moved the page I started on the Community Portal talk page to here as I believe this is where it is supposed to be. Here is what we had: Hey everyone. Welcome to the Heroclix Wiki! We can start by introducing ourselves and discuss things to work on. Currently I am working on updating and standardizing the set infoboxes. I have a working infobox, but we need to update the information presented. What should we include in the information box located at the top of each set's page? I think name, release date, modern/golden status, universe, and release model would all be great information. Right now I am trying to figure out how to format optional entries into the info box. The one I am using has broken formatting for the optional entries. Feel free to pick something and start contributing! - Rowdyoctopus (talk) 17:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) this is vesshusban I had did the power by the new player guide without the symbols also I had to add about half the powers also due to they didn't have it but they are up to date I think I going to start on ata or ta not sure what one yet.Vesshusban (talk) 00:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC)vesshusbanVesshusban (talk) 00:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I am Traxlenak (both here and HCRealms). I tried my best to put in the meat of the Secret Invasion set through the homepage. I have also put up a few more pictures for the sets Rowdy said he couldn't find pictures of. 11:36, July 2, 2013 (PST) Adoption OK, so right now the admin of this Wiki is the guy that created it and has not updated it in several years. One of us can apply for adoption of the Wiki. You can read more about that here. The criteria say that if other people are active in editing the Wiki, we need to discuss who should be nominated admin. After a week, if we can agree on someone, they can apply to adopt the wiki and gain admin rights. I'd like to volunteer. If anyone else is interested, look over the link about Adoption requests and we can discuss it here. What do you guys think? Rowdyoctopus (talk) 19:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'm good with Rowdy being nominated. I know I came on to the Realms and pushed to get this worked on (I'm Puuka), but I don't have the time to commit to full time admin. (I know it won't take much, but I already have a Battle Planner database to work on that I'm very far behind with). :I also good with rowdy being nominated for this. Vesshusban (talk) 21:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) To Do List These are the things I think should be focused on, not necessarily in this order. If you are unsure what to work on, I'd pick something from this list. If anyone sees another need, please feel free to add it. If someone sees something they don't think is necessary, please feel free to bring it up and we can discuss it. 1. Get articles for every individual release up. I have already gotten articles for every Marvel 5 figure booster started. Next is Fast Forces and single figure sets. Then on to DC, and finally the "other" sets. 2. Upload set logos and icons for sets missing them. There are currently several older sets, then anything newer as well, that we do not have logos or set symbols for. Maybe we can borrow the HCrealms set symbols with permission? 3. Create articles for each universe. Marvel should have a general article, as well as DC. Each unique property could probably have its own article, but definitely anything with multiple sets. 4. Start working on character centric articles. This is up for debate. My idea is to have 1 main article for each character that details all versions of them in Heroclix. Characters with a significant number of alternate versions could have a sister article. For example, Hulk would have an article that goes over all versions of 616 Bruce Banner and Hulk, then a secondary article going over Movie Hulk, 2099 Hulk, Ultimate Hulk, House of M Hulk, Maestro, etc. Feel free to suggest other ideas. 5. Work on articles for all the powers. I think having the current text is great. (thanks vesshuban) Maybe someone can write up brief histories of powers? Maybe something about how powers are generally used to represent certain things from comics? For example, Outwit is usually given to characters known for being smart (Tony Stark), outsmarting opponents (Bat Family), or having some way to shut down others powers (Leech). 6. Get up articles detailing the different release models. 5 figure boosters, super booster bricks, single figure boosters, team packs, primers, fast forces, etc. Not sure if each one deserves its own article or not. Rowdyoctopus (talk) 21:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC)